El cazador es la presa
by Levi Zoe
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando dos almas idénticas se cruzan? ¿Son capaces de amarse a pesar de su similitud?, Levi y Mikasa se enfrentan a esta pregunta, Mikasa no esta segura de sus sentimientos, ella solo tiene ojos para Eren, Levi lo sabe, sin embargo el está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella, ¿saldrá el amor victorioso en esta lucha de egos? Determinación, confusión, instinto asesino…..
1. no es la primera vez y sin embargo

El cazador es la presa

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

_**no es la primera vez que la vi y sin embargo**_

Hacía calor esa tarde, esa misma mañana el cuartel tenía un aspecto espantoso según el sargento Levi, así que las labores de ese día consistían en asear todo el lugar, Eren y Mikasa se encontraban aseando una habitación grande en el segundo piso cuando Levi apareció de pronto con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Errreenn!- dijo acercándose a ellos- sabes perfectamente que odio que quede mugre en las esquinas, ve a la habitación que según habías limpiado y quiero que quede Limpio, ¿lo entiendes verdad? .

- sí, sí señor- contesto Eren asustado mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, Mikasa estaba a punto de salir cuando Levi la detuvo.

-Ackerman, usted se queda aquí, vamos a terminar de limpiar esta habitación- lo miró con esa mirada fría, carente de emoción que tanto le recordaba a la suya y le dio la espalda mientras seguía tallando el piso.

-Las ventanas están asquerosas, las limpiare yo, mientras terminas con el piso y después tomaremos un descanso.-dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

-Está bien- le respondió mientras continuaba tallando el piso.

Transcurridos 30 minutos en silencio, Levi había terminado con las ventanas y Mikasa estaba por terminar con el suelo.

El chico la observo por unos instantes, era más alta que él, sin embargo era bonita, tenía unas piernas torneadas que ese día lucia pues en un intento por no ensuciar su uniforme había optado por un shorts y una blusa ligera, se reprendió así mismo, era su subordinada y aunque no había pensado nada malo, lo sonrojó el hecho de mirarla por considerarlo inapropiado.

-Ackerman, Mikasa, ¿te gusta el agua de limón?- ella lo observo sorprendida por la pregunta y se incorporó mientras se acercaba a él, cuando estaba a un palmo de él estiró el brazo y con el trapo que tenía limpió un costado de la nariz de Rivaille.

-tenía tierra- le dijo mientras él la miraba confundido- sí, sí me gusta ¿por qué?.

-es que iré a la cocina por algo fresco mientras terminas, pera tomar un respiro antes de terminar con esta habitación tan grande.

-muy bien, entonces continuare con lo que estaba haciendo- respondió mientras se agachaba nuevamente, el pelinegro salió de la habitación.

-espero que haya limones en la cocina, hace un calor infernal –dijo entrando a la cocina –Hanji parece que te has adelantado a mi idea, que te parece si me das un poco.

- ¿qué te parece si no? –le dijo sonriendo –estoy tan cansada, me gustaría que alguien terminara de hacer las camas por mi…

-Olvídalo cuatro ojos, puedo preparar mi propia agua.

-Si pero ya no hay para hacer más, que triste creo que tendrás que conformarte con simple agua Natural.

-no hare tu trabajo por agua, aun lado, tomare algo de simple agua natural.

Lleno una jarra tomo dos vasos y salió ante la cara derrotada de Hanji.

Llego a la habitación y encontró a Mikasa sentada en el escritorio, en ese momento noto que no llevaba su habitual bufanda y pudo observar las marcas que los arneses le habían dejado en el pecho, sin duda para una mujer era más difícil llevar el arnés con el equipo de maniobras, para un hombre no había de que preocuparse, el arnés era cómodo y no les oprimía el pecho ni les dejaba marcas como aquella; colocó la jarra y los vasos en el escritorio y sirvió el agua en ambos vasos.

-Hoy no llevas tu bufanda, ¿es por qué hace calor? –ella negó con la cabeza.

-mm no –le contesto retirando el vaso de sus labios –pensé que se ensuciaría con todos esos productos de limpieza y no quiero que pierda el aroma a Eren.

-¿acaso nunca lavas tu bufanda? –dijo con un gesto de asco.

-claro que la lavo pero la pongo junto con la ropa de Eren para que huela a él, solo no le diga, él no sabe, de hecho creo que debe estar en la lavandería Eren saco su ropa hoy y la metí ahí.

El sargento se quedó un tanto pasmado, dejando el vaso en el escritorio le dijo:

-iré a buscar cortinas limpias, ahora vuelvo, si quieres puedes llevarle de beber a Eren.

-lo haré –respondió mientras bajaba de un salto del escritorio.

Últimamente no se llevaban mal, sin embargo hasta ese momento no había notado lo bonita e interesante que le parecía, bajo a la lavandería y cuando estaba tomando unas cortinas vio la bufanda de Mikasa, le pareció loco pero la cambió de cesto y la puso en el suyo, no estaba seguro de porque lo hacía, pero lo hizo, 5 minutos después entró a la habitación y encontró a Mikasa quitando las cortinas sucias, parada sobre un banco destartalado que amenazaba con romperse.

Dejó las cortinas sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ella.

-Mikasa creo que deberías tener cuidado –ella se volvió para observarlo- podrías caert...-dejo la frase en el aire pues el banco se rompió en ese momento, alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura y calló de espaldas, abrió los ojos pero algo no le permitía ver, ni respirar, levanto los brazos sin querer tocó las piernas de Mikasa y ambos gritaron.

Ella se levantó apenada y él se dio cuenta que su cara había terminado entre sus pechos y que ella estaba roja.

-lo siento Ackerman, no fue mi intención.

-sí, esto- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando apenada hacia otro lado, yo…

-Yo terminaré esto puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre, y, lo siento.

Se volteó y revolvió entre las cortinas, permitiendo que Mikasa se retirara en silencio, colocó las cortinas subiéndose al escritorio y se sentó a observar la habitación.

Aún estaba rojo, había tocado las piernas de Mikasa y su rostro había terminado entre sus pechos, que vergüenza , de pronto recordó que para colmo había metido la bufanda de la chica entre su ropa, corrió hacia la lavandería llevando las cortinas consigo, ¡su ropa y la bufanda ya no estaban! las habían lavado ya, con un dejo de pánico soltó las cortinas y se asomó por si veía sus cosas, y ahí estaba la bufanda la tomo y la guardo dentro de su camisa, se la devolvería más tarde.

Toco el sitio donde estaba la bufanda y sintió que su estómago daba vueltas, ¿qué era esa sensación?, no, no era posible, solo era su subordinada, era joven para él y además tenían el mismo apellido...

_**Hola les dejo este ''nuevo fic'' realmente ya lo había empezado ahí por facebook pero esta versión va a tener algunos cambios a favor de que se pueda saborear más la historia y pues espero que les guste esta idea del Rivamika, si, yo siempre o casi siempre uso a Levi como personaje masculino principal, (levi tiene para todas xD) me parece interesante esta pareja por sus personalidades tan parecidas imagino que sería una relación donde los dos lucharían constantemente por tener el control y el dominio sobre el otro. **_

_**bueno bueno nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Quizá

**Shingeki No kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

II Quizá

-¿Mikasa que haces en mi habitación? Parece que buscas algo…

-¿Eren ya has recogido tu ropa de la lavandería?- le dijo acercándose a el en su habitual y acosadora forma.

-¿ah? Mikasa, que tiene que ver mi ropa en todo esto, ya te dije que no eres mi mamá….

- Es que… -dijo ella sin bajar la mirada.

- ¿Mocoso has visto a Mikasa? –dijo Levi asomándose por la puerta.

-Mikasa ven, tengo algo que tratar contigo en privado.

-Está bien, Eren busca tu ropa- dijo saliendo de la habitación- ¿y bien señor?

- solo guarda silencio –sus manos permanecían detrás de él y le mostró el contenido de ellas. –esto te pertenece, lo tome antes de que subieran la ropa de Eren -mintió con un dejo de culpabilidad.

-Gracias –le dijo secamente la chica mientras se colocaba la bufanda.

-no olvides que Brauss y tu tienen que hacer la cena, y mantén tu boca cerrada casi le dices a ese idiota lo de la bufanda.

-no necesito que me digan que hacer, gracias.

La vio alejarse por el pasillo mientras ella olía la bufanda, ¿Cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta que la bufanda tenía un aroma distinto?...

-¡La cena está servida! es sopa de papa- dijo Sasha feliz cuando todos llegaron a la mesa, eran temprano aun, Mikasa se había sentado al lado de Eren y Levi frente a ellos junto con Hanji.

-¿Eren percibes ese olor?- dijo Mikasa acercándosele.

-eeh Mikasa, no sé a qué olor te refieres.-contestó nervioso.

-¿cambiaste de loción?- dijo acercándose más.

- Ackerman- le dijo el pelinegro –la cena esta deliciosa. –la chica se sentó derecha en su silla y comenzó a comer, por su lado el pequeño sargento no sabía porque pero se sintió celoso cuando la vio tan cerca de Eren, no era secreto que ella lo quería, pero aun así, por un momento él deseo ser Eren.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin novedad.

-Sargento Levi –dijo Mikasa quedándose de pie en el comedor mientras todos salían –necesito hablarle.

Él se dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pretendes?, ¿creíste que no notaría que el aroma de mi bufanda cambio?.

-ni siquiera yo sé lo que pretendo- le dijo mientras se le acercaba hasta que la acorralo contra la mesa.- quizá solo me pareces bonita.

Ella lo empujo y salió apresuradamente del comedor con la rabia en los ojos, Levi noto que había dejado una pequeña bolsita sobre la mesa, la siguió escaleras arriba y la detuvo.

-no me siga no me obligue a defenderme –forcejearon y resbalaron escaleras abajo, Mikasa aprovecho la oportunidad, se levantó apresuradamente y le propino una patada en la entrepierna.

-le dije que no me obligaras a defenderme –subió las escaleras hecha una furia mientras él se retorcía de dolor en el suelo con la misteriosa bolsita en la mano.

Mikasa irrumpió enojada y cerro de un portazo la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Sasha, se miró el brazo, le había quedado rojo donde él la había tomado.

-¿Mikasa, estás bien?

- ¡ahhhh!- grito mientras se arrojaba en la cama junto a ella

-¿ocurrió algo malo? ¿El sargento te hizo o dijo algo malo?

- Sasha, ah, no, olvídalo.

-nunca me cuentas nada, yo quiero ser tu amiga.

-lo sé, pero no vale la pena preocuparte por cosas sin importancia, te lo agradezco, estaré bien.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Mikasa, se levantó a abrir y al ver que era Levi trato de cerrar la puerta pero él había puesto su pie.

-solo venía a traerte esto, lo olvidaste en la mesa- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano con la bolsita –buenas noches señoritas- se retiró mientras Mikasa observaba sorprendida la bolsita, todo había sido un malentendido, cerró la puerta dejo la bolsita sobre la mesita, y se tiro sobre la cama sin desvestirse.

- Buenas noches Mikasa- dijo Sasha

-Buenas noches Sasha. -respondió la pelinegra sin entusiasmo.

Se quedó observando el techo pensando en lo que había pasado, un rato después se levantó a apagar la luz, se puso la pijama sin quitarse la bufanda, se recostó sobre su costado mientras olía el agradable aroma que desprendía, ese aroma le gustaba más que el de Eren, quizá el chico al que pertenecía ese aroma le gustaba también más que Eren…

_**Si es algo más corto de lo que los tengo acotumbrados :v hasta a mi me resulta raro, los proximos capítulos serán más extensos lo prometo, como les había dicho esto ya lo tenía escrito, pretendo que tome un giro arriesgado más que par Mikasa, para Levi, nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
